


Пример для подражания

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Clones, F/F, Jackson's Whole, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: jetta-eНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды BarrayarАстра многоопытна, Астра несентиментальна, Астра относится к разовым связям с великолепным равнодушием, как богач – к грошовым расходам. Вербене тоже хочется быть такой.Примечание: таймлайн - преканон





	

Астра прямая и неулыбчивая. У нее волшебные пальцы физиотерапевта, способные при необходимости не только вправлять позвонки, но и гнуть гвозди, и удобная короткая стрижка. Она рявкает на своих пациентов яростнее, чем охранники у входа – на нарушителей. Она не только не красится (нормально для врача) и не закрашивает седину (нормально для Дюрон, у которых годы обозначают власть), но и просто не старается выглядеть привлекательнее. Зачем? Она – это Астра, других таких нет. И то, что у нее тридцать пять идентичных клонов, совершенно не важно.

Шутка, что Лилии стоило сделать Астру с Y-хромосомой (обычные люди в таких случаях говорят «тебе стоило родиться мужчиной», что логически неверно – эмбрион не меняет своего генетического набора в утробе) – так вот, эта семейная шутка настолько стара, что Астра ее даже не замечает. Раньше фыркала: «Вот еще. Способность мочиться стоя и ранняя склонность к сердечным заболеваниям никогда не стояли в списке моих приоритетов».

Младшие, вроде Жасмин и Роситы, вбили себе в голову, что у Астры в прошлом был трагический роман. («Ах! С мужчиной из чужого Дома!»). Потому она с тех пор такая суровая, и сердце у нее, вместо разбитого, теперь сделано из лучшей хирургической стали. Разумеется, все это глупости. Астра такая сама по себе. Но девчонкам, за недостатком жизненного опыта еще похожим друг на друга, как горошины из одного стручка, чужда сама мысль, что можно быть разными при одном хромосомном наборе.

Хотя кто мешает младшим увидеть это собственными глазами? Дюроны всем скопом – живое опровержение того, что сексуальная ориентация, не говоря о характере, якобы заложена в генах. Мать Лилия асексуальна, насколько это вообще может кто-то утверждать. (Секреты Матери – их разве что Лотос знала, та самая Лотос, чье имя в семье запрещено даже упоминать). Большая часть ее дочерей – уверенные и реализованные гетеро, каждая по своему. Но вот Лаванда предпочитает видеть мужчин лежащими исключительно на операционном столе, а не в своей постели, а Камилла, напротив, планомерно перетрахала всех, кто носит штаны, включая охрану здания. Ястреб предпочитает женщин, а Робин – парней. А Астра – помните, мы все еще про Астру? – говорит, что слишком ленива для таких различий, и просто накладывает руку на все, что к ней само приплыло.

Вербена, вон, сама когда-то приплыла.

– Глупая, любопытная рыбка, – говорит ей Астра с чем-то вроде удивления в голосе. Вербене только двадцать пять, у Астры почти нет седых волос, а Мать Лилия обещала вскоре объявить, кого из семьи она пошлет на стажировку в большой мир. «Вау, Большой Мир!» – сказала бы Ива своими любимыми словами-все-с-заглавных-букв, но Ива пока только в проекте. А вот Вербена – уже молодой, подающий надежды интерн-криохирург, работой которого Астра довольна.

Астра многоопытна, Астра несентиментальна, Астра относится к разовым связям с великолепным равнодушием, как богач – к грошовым расходам. Вербене тоже хочется быть такой.

– Любопытство – подходящее качество для ученого, – отвечает она с апломбом, развязывая тесемки хирургического костюма.

– Массаж? – предлагает Астра вежливо, подходит сзади, кладет ладони на плечи и чуть сжимает, захватывая напряженные мышцы. Но Вербена, хихикая, оборачивается и цитирует древний анекдот про работницу борделя, наладчика автоматических линий, пляж и станки. Массаж с душистым маслом и под расслабляющую музыку – сам по себе удовольствие, но она хочет от Астры кое-чего другого. Того, о чем сестры и братья шушукаются, не делая из этого слишком большой тайны, и что Астра понимает с полуслова.

Ладони клон-сестры скользят у нее по бокам, поддевают спортивный лифчик. Пальцы Астры твердые, но гладкие от массажного масла, ни огрубевшей кожи, ни заусениц. И дыхание горячее, когда она спрашивает в самое ухо:

– Но почему я, а не кто-то из братьев? Ты же предпочитаешь мужчин, рыбка.

Вербена поворачивается всем корпусом – вроде бы чтобы Астра лучше ее расслышала, но на самом деле затем, чтобы под пальцы той попал сосок. Астра мнет его ровно с нужной пропорцией напористости и нежности. Сердце у Вербены начинает биться все чаще.

– А с кем? – она хихикает. – Ястреб зануда, у Свена мне одеколон не нравится, а до того, чтобы соблазнять мальчишек, я еще не дошла.

По правде говоря, ей немного неловко в роли искушенной соблазнительницы. В ее годы у нее в активе две заурядных связи с мужчинами (менеджер из дома Фелл и приезжавший к Дюронам год назад заказчик с какой-то захудалой планеты). Наемные любовники из Дома удовольствий, где у всей Семьи открытый кредит, не в счет; крутить романы с пациентами непрофессионально, да и не вызывают у нее желания те, кого она созерцала в виде гастрономического набора; отношения с охранниками – это пошло; а Ястреб – зануда…

Астра мнет ей грудь, забирает в ладони, пощипывает сосок, целует шею – и легонько подталкивает к стене. Вербена ежится, ощутив лопатками прохладный пластик, и запрокидывает голову. Они целуются, и дыхание Астры отдает мятой.

Брюки Вербены падают к щиколоткам, она придушенно ахает. Ладонь Астры гладит ей внутреннюю сторону бедра, живот, ныряет под трусики.

– Рыбка из вулканического озера, – шепчет Астра. – Горячая и мокрая. Беру назад свои слова, что ты исключительно по мальчикам.

– Стопроцентная гетеросексуальность, – тяжело выдыхает Вербена, – встречается еще реже, чем – ай! – серебряный единорог.

Какая, к черту, гетеро? Сейчас она уверена, что всегда хотела этого и только этого. Клитор под поглаживаниями тянет томительной щекоткой, сердце колотится, щеки горят, колени слегка подгибаются. Вербена ритмично подает бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, и вскоре финиширует с рекордным временем и полноценным оргазмом.

Астра смотрит на нее и сама тяжело дышит, словно взбежала сейчас на пятый этаж.

– А… ты? – неуверенно спрашивает Вербена, едва отдышавшись.

– Спасибо, девочка, я уже. Это было мощно, а для такой скромницы, какой тебя считают все – просто фантастика. Ты точно не переодетая Лаванда?

Хорошая шутка. Как их перепутаешь, если Лаванда старше Вербены на пятнадцать лет, стрижется под «ежик» и красит его – еще бы! – в сиреневый? Она – анестезиолог и все свои чудачества неизменно объясняет любопытствующим: «Надышалась веселящим газом, разве не ясно?» И да, Лаванда как раз лесби и полностью этим довольна.

– Нет! – мотает головой Вербена, и краска со щек вдруг заливает ее до самых ушей.

– Эй! Сестричка! – Астра берет ее двумя пальцами за подбородок; железные пальцы, проминающие самые неподатливые сведенные мышцы, сейчас легки и заботливы. – А поцеловать?

Вербена неожиданно для себя кидается ей на шею, целует в щеки, в губы, прячет лицо, потому что чувствует, что от удовольствия и выплеска эндорфинов глаза у нее на мокром месте. Вот стыд-то!

Астра несентиментальна, но молоденькой Вербене до нее, увы, далеко.


End file.
